The Treveler of the Hunt, Part One
by FanGirl214
Summary: Dylan is not normal, she is the Federation Ultimate Weapon, but her friends don't know that. They think she is just a normal Starfleet member who somehow ended up on the Enterprise, like the rest of them. They don't know that she built the ship, or that she wasn't human, or that she was a master in everything Starfleet had to offer. They both don't know that troubles about to come.
1. Chapter 1: Dylan Ann Jay

**AN: Thanx for clicking on this story! The cover photo is a picture of Dylan and you can find links to pictures of the other outfits she wears on my profile. This first chapter is going to be Dylan's history and then I will start the story line in the next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek!**

* * *

**The Traveler of the Hunt, Part One**

**Chapter One: Dylan Ann Jay**

**By FanGirl214**

* * *

The Jenovalian race lived calmly on the planet Jenoval. They were the only planet with life forms in their small solar system, called Jeno. Their planet was, in a way, perfect. They had peaceful seas, lakes, and rivers of all different sizes. They had beautiful mountains and mountain ranges. There were cliffs, woods with all different types of trees, flower meadows with all different types of flowers, rolling hills, flat grassy planes, and everything else you could imagine.

Their lifestyle was the same, perfect. They all had jobs that they were happy with. The people barely ever argued, when they did it was resolved calm and ended with everyone happy again. The people never felt like they needed to change anything having to do with the rule of the royal family.

The Jenovalians were a special race. Not only were they better than human at everything, and can live for hundreds of years at the same age, but they had the power of teleportation. There were many different levels of the Jenovalians power. People are born at a certain level of teleportation and cannot change their level no matter how much they wish to. If you are born on a level higher than one you have the ability to transport on your level and the ability to transport on any level below yours.

Level One is being able to transport anywhere in the city you are in. –Very Common.

Level Two is being able to transport anywhere in the state you are in. –Very Common.

Level Three is being able to transport anywhere in the country you are in. – Fairly Common.

Level Four is being able to transport anywhere in your continent. – Fairly Common.

Level Five is being able to transport anywhere on your planet. – Fairly Common.

Level Six is being able to transport anywhere in your solar system. – Not Very Common.

Level Seven is being able to transport anywhere in your galaxy. - Not Very Common.

Level Eight is being able to transport anywhere on any planet, solar system, and galaxy. – Rare.

Level Nine is being able to travel through time. – Rare.

And Level Ten is being able to travel to any dimension. – Extremely Rare.

Those Jenovalians who are born with a Level Eight to Level 10 power are recruited to a group called The Hunt. They travel to places other cannot to help out as much as they can. The male members of The Hunt are Hunters and the female member are Huntresses.

The royal family rules the people of Jenovalia. The family was voted on when the Jenovalian people decided they needed someone to rule them. Every year there is a vote for a new royal family if the people wish for a new one but the royal family chosen from the beginning have not given them a reason to change the line of rule.

On January 1st, 2233 at exactly 12:00 a.m. a baby girl was born into the royal family that would change her people's history forever. Her name was Dylanna Anastasia Jaylen. She had long blonde hair that slowly curled the farther down it went, with eyes the whitish blue color of  
ice, , and the most beautiful smile her people had ever seen. She was the middle child of the thirteen royal children, fourth daughter, and seventh in line for the throne after her 3 older brothers and three older sisters.

At the age of 5 Dylanna was kidnapped by the Kings Advisor who was thought to be a friend. His name was Victor Taylor. He hid with the royal princess and tortured her until she was found at the age of seven, very close to death. Victor was never found.

At the age of 8 a section of the Federation came to take one of the Jenovalian people for research. These people were led by Victor. In a desperate attempt to save any of her people from going through the pain of researching, she offered herself to them.

For the next two years she became an expert in almost everything the Federation had to offer. The whole time she had been researched on and became the Federations 'Ultimate Weapon'. They sent her to do anything they didn't want to do and she had to do it without argument, otherwise she would be tortured.

Throughout this time she also got to visit some places often enough to make friends there. She visited her own people and got very close to a boy named Evan. At the age of 10 when she was visiting her home planet, they were attacked. Victor had gone rouge and gathered enough follower to attack her home planet. They violently killed almost all of her people in front of her before the Federation arrived and drove off Victor's army, who all got away unharmed.

The only people who survived were those who belonged to The Hunt. They figured out about Dylanna's experience and Level Ten teleportation ability, which ended in them making her their leader. She worked with them and continued working for the Federation at the same time.

At the age of 13 she was sent to Tarsus IV along with James and they witnessed the terrible acts of Governor Kodos. They took care of the kids that needed help together as J.T. and Lanna. They did anything to protect 'their kids', J.T. was thought to do most of the 'dirty work' but it was really Lanna most of the time.

When some of Kodos officers almost found the group of children Lanna told J.T. to take care of them and before he could ask any questions she distracted the guard, ending in her being captured and the group of children safe. Kodos tortured her to tell him where the children were but she never gave up a single word of information. Right when she was minutes from death, the Federation came and saved her, along with the only other survivors of Tarsus IV.

After the Tarsus incident Dylanna and James erased their history so no one would know that they took part in it besides the other survivors, and they wouldn't know unless they met face to face and recognized their looks. Dylanna continued her work for both the Federation and The Hunt, getting closer to Evan, James, and Spock as she did so.

At the age of 17 Dylanna came up with blue prints for a new star ship, the USS Enterprise. The Federation helped her build it over the next couple of years. Also at the age of 17 she was set to marry the love of her life, Evan. Right before the wedding Victor killed Evan right in front of her.

At 18 she changed her name from Dylanna Anastasia Jaylen to Dylan Ann Jay and for the next couple years lived life like she had the years before. She had already gone through Starfleet training for everything they had to offer, multiple time thanks to her traveling through time. She finished building the Enterprise, continued being experimented on, and she studied everything Starfleet has to offer, soon mastering it all while always being at the top of her class for the fifth time in her life. Even though she could do everything she chose to focus on Weaponry and fighting in general.

She was assigned to the USS Enterprise the same year as James and together they began their journey in space. She became close to the senior crew of the Enterprise as the carried out missions together. James and Dylan became even closer and fell in love with each other. A couple years later, when Dylan was stuck at age 20, she figured out she pregnant with James' children on the day James and her were suppose to get married. Right before she was about to tell him the senior crew was transported into a cave with two sides separated by a force field.

Dylan was on one side, with Victor and the rest of the senior crew were on the other side. Victor tortured her in front of them before putting a spell on her, so she couldn't transport back to this dimension or realm. Slowly she starts to say goodbye to everyone. Right before she disappears she tells James that she loves him and that she's pregnant. She is then transported to the other reality where she works for Starfleet and leads the Hunt. When she has the twins she names them James Dylan Kirk and Jamie Dylanna Kirk.

I am Dylan Ann Jay, and I have a story to tell you.


	2. Chapter 2: Punch It!

**AN: Okay, now we start the actual story line. It will mostly follow the movie! I don't have anything to say so, to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek!**

* * *

**The Traveler of the Hunt, Part One**

**Chapter Two: Punch It!**

**By FanGirl214**

* * *

**Dylan's POV**

I pop silently into the Bridge of my new 'baby', the USS Enterprise. I was lying flat on my back in the air as I stared at Captain Pike, who didn't seem to notice my quiet entrance. I smile at him, "Hiya, Captain Pike!"

He jumped and snapped his head towards me, as did most of the others on the Bridge. He sighed and glared at me, "How many times do I have to tell you not to do that, Dylan!?"

I shrug, still smiling, "Well, I obviously haven't been listening when you say it, so why keep saying it?"

"I say it because I'm hoping one day you might listen to your elders."

I laugh, "My _elders_!? I know I might not look it, but we both know I'm older than you!"

He smiled at me, "Sorry, but I had to try. Now get down."

I frown and turn myself so it looked like I was standing in the air, a foot off the ground. I step down onto the ground with my right foot and then my left, sort of like I was going down the last step on a stair case. He continues talking, "Thank you, now what are you doing here."

I sigh, "I was sent here by the Federation to assist you in your mission."

He looked at my white outfit, and my staff on my belt. My staff was designed by my people and can change into any weapon you desire. He saw that it was stained with blood and looked me over again, seeing blood on my outfit and bruises on the small amount of my exposed skin. "Why are you injured?"

"Starfleet being Starfleet decided to contact me while I was fighting a Mountain Giant with no weapon. And before that they sent me into a Dragon Nest to gather information. Some Dragons can't be trusted so I didn't sleep there at all. They also eat different food than me so I barely ate or had a drink while I was in the Nest. Plus, some of them would rather attack before talk."

"You need to go to a doctor." He said seriously.

"I ain't goin' to no doctor when I can heal perfectly on my own!" I say almost right after he finished speaking.

He opened his mouth to speak and the turbo lift opened. We both look and see a Spock come in, sitting down at the Science Console He turned to Pike, "Captain, Engineering reports 'Ready for launch.' "

"The maiden voyage of our newest flagship deserves more pomp and circumstance than we can afford today, but her christening will have to be our reward for a safe return."

He presses the intercom and his voice broadcasts throughout the ship, "Attention all decks, this is Captain Pike. Prepare for immediate departure. Helm, thrusters."

Sulu started piloting the starship, "Moorings retracted, Captain. Dock reports ready. Thrusters fired, separating from space dock. The fleet's cleared space dock, Captain. All ships ready for warp."

"Set course for Vulcan." Pike said and I narrowed my eyes. I wasn't told what this mission was, only that I was to help out as much as I could.

"Course laid in." Sulu said.

"Maximum warp. Punch it."

I watched as the five other starships went into warp, disappearing from view quickly, but we didn't move even though Sulu had "punched it". Almost all eyes turned to Sulu, who looked confused. Pike says, "Lieutenant, where is Helmsman McKenna?"

I run my fingers through my long, slightly curly, naturally bleach blonde hair and fix my ice colored whitish blue eyes on Sulu. "Uh, he has lungworms, Sir? He'll be fine but he couldn't report to his post. I'm Hikaru Sulu."

"And you are a pilot, right?"

"Very much so, Sir. I'm not sure what's…wrong here…"

"Is the parking brake on?" Pike asks and I laugh.

Sulu gives a nervous laugh, "No. I'll figure it out, just-"

Spock interrupted, "Have you disengaged there External Inertial Dampener?"

Sulu pauses and quickly fixes it, "Ready for warp, Sir."

"The External Inertial Dampener?" Pike said. "That's the parking break, right?"

"Yes, Sir." Sulu said. Both Pike and I laugh.

"Let's punch it."


	3. Chapter 3: Not How You Treat A Lady

**AN: I know the last chapter was short and I'm sorry about that but I am planning on making this chapter longer! I don't really have anything else to say so: To the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek!**

* * *

**The Traveler of the Hunt, Part One**

**Chapter Three: Not How You Treat A Lady**

**By FanGirl214**

* * *

**Dylan's POV**

"Engines at maximum warp, Sir." Sulu said.

Pike nodded and turned in his Captain's chair to Chekov, "Russian whiz kid. What's your name again? Chanko? Cherpov?"

I smile in amusement as Chekov turned around and spoke with a heavy Russian accent "Ensign Chekov, Pravel H., Sir."

"Fine, Chekov, Pravel H.: begin ship wide mission broadcast."

"Yes, Sir. Happy to." He turned to his station and continued, "Ensign authorization code: Nine. Five. Wictor. Wictor, Two."

"Authorization not recognized. Please try again." The computer said.

Chekov sighed, and tried hard to say the code without his accent, "Nine. Five. Victor. Victor. Two."

"Access Granted: Intra-Ship Communication Active."

"Your attention, plees: At twenty-two hundred hour, telemetry detected an anomaly in the Neutral Zone. What appeared to be a lightning storm in space. Soon after, Starfleet received a distress signal from the Vulcan High Council that their planet was experiencing high seismic activity. We then lost contact with Vulcan entirely. Our mission is to assess the condition of Vulcan and assist in evacuations if necessary. We should be arriving g at Vulcan within two minutes. Thank you for your time."

After the broadcast ended Pike looked at me and asked, "How are the twins? Are they with their dad?"

My throat tightens at the mention of their father. I hadn't been to my original reality in 14 years. I hadn't seen any of my old crew in 14 long years. I missed all of them, James the most. I missed my Captain and my love. The whenever I was working our twins would go and stay with him on the Enterprise in the other reality, since they had the same power as me but they weren't banned like I was.

I look at the ground, "There great. They always enjoy seeing their father while I'm working. I enjoy the stories they tell me about him when they come back."

I hear the turbo lift open but don't look up. Someone says, "Captain Pike. Sir, we have to stop the ship!"

My snaps up and I stair, wide eyes at this realities James T. Kirk. I feel my heart skip a beat and my throat feels like its closing. I quickly look at Pike, a confused and surprised expression on my face. Everyone in this reality was a lot younger than their original selves, but that doesn't mean they don't make me feel the same way when I see them.

Pike stood up from his chair, "Kirk. How the hell did you get on board the Enterprise?"

When Pike gets out of his chair I walk over to the left arm of the Captain's chair. I lean back so I was sitting in the chair sideways, my knees bent on the left arm and the back of my head resting on the right. No one seemed to notice as McCoy rushed in after James, Uhura behind him, "This man is under the influence of a severe reaction to a vaccine. He is delusional and I take full responsibility for-"

Kirk interrupted him, "Vulcan isn't experiencing a natural disaster, it's being attacked…by Romulans."

"Kirk, I think you've had enough attention for one day. Mr. McCoy return to medical, we'll have words later."

"Yes, Sir." McCoy said and left.

Spock stepped forward, "As you know, Mr. Kirk is not cleared to be aboard this vessel. By Starfleet regulations, that makes him a stowaway-"

Kirk interrupted him, "Yeah, I get it, you're a great arguer, I'd love to do it again with you too."

Spock continued, "I can remove the cadet from the bridge, Sir."

Kirk interrupted again, "Try it! This cadet is trying to save the bridge!"

Spock seemed annoyed, well as annoyed as a Vulcan can be, "By recommending a full stop in trans-warp in the midst of a rescue mission?"

"It's not a rescue mission- Listen to me! It's an attack."

"Based on what facts?"

"Fact: The same anomaly – a lightning storm in space – that we saw today also occurred on the day of my birth, before a Romulan ship attacked the U.S.S. Kelvin." He looked at Pike, "You know that. I read you dissertation. Which was good."

Kirk continued, "Fact: This ship – which had formidable and advanced weaponry – was never seen or heard from again. Fact: The Kelvin attack took place on the edge of Klingon space at 11 hundred hours last night there was an escape from a Klingon prison planet – Rura Penthe. Fact: The escaped prisoners were Romulans, Sir, and it was reported that they stole a ship from the prison deck."

"And you know of this prison escape how?" Pike asked.

Kirk pointed to Uhura who quickly stuttered out, "Sir, I – I intercepted and translated the message myself. Kirk's report is accurate."

"We're warping into a trap." Kirks tone was serious, "There are Romulan waiting for us, I promise you that."

Pike looked at Spock, while the rest of the Bridge looked at him. Spock said, "The cadet's logic is sound. And Lieutenant Uhura is unmatched in xenolinguistics, we would be wise to accept her conclusion."

I raise my hand up like a child would in school and Pike looked at me, sighing, "Yes, Dylan?"

I put my hand down and say, "I have three things: 1. The three of them are all telling the truth. 2. Even though I'm not allowed to make you choose a certain decision, I do suggest you listen to them. And 3. You people never fail to amuse me."

He nodded the smiled at me, "Get out of my chair!"

I stuck my tongue out at him, "Your chair my ass!"

He pushed me out so I started falling to the ground. An inch away from it I made myself freeze in midair. I make myself float in a standing position, still an inch from the ground. I make myself drop onto the ground and say mockingly, "Now, now, Pike. That's not how you're supposed to treat a lady."

He rolled his eyes and went into 'Captain Mode'. He looked at the Communications Officer, "Scan Vulcan space, check if any transmissions are being made in Romulan."

"I'm not sure I could distinguish the Romulan language from Vulcan."

Pike looked at Uhura, "How about you – You speak Romulan, Cadet?"

"Uhura, Sir. All three dialects."

"Uhura relieve the Lieutenant. Mr. Hannity, hail the U.S.S. Truman."

"The other ships are out of warp and have arrived at Vulcan, Sir, but we seem to have lost all contact." Hannity reported.

"Captain, I pick up no Romulan transmissions, or transmissions of any kind in the area. There seems to be something jamming all communication around Vulcan." Uhura reported.

"It's because their being attacked." James said, "Captain. Please."

"Shields up. Ready all weapons." Pike said, sitting back down in his chair. The ship went on Red Alert, covering the Bridge in flashing red lights.

"Arrival at Vulcan in five seconds." Sulu said, "Four…Three…Two-"

And with that we dropped out of warp.


End file.
